Dumb Ways to Die Original/AsgailBann's 5th minigame ideas
Numpty's 5th minigame Numpty has t-rex ride in volcanoes. Tap to kill enemies. If you win and time runs out, Numpty loves his t-rex. If you lose, enemy touches t-rex and numpty gets attacked by t-rex. (Dino Flamethrower) Hapless' 5th minigame Hapless has race car going fast. Tap and hold the screen to race. The appearance is hapless in race car in a city and bear chasing. If you win, Hapless goes to hotel and grizzly bear becomes innocent and bear gives french fries to hapless. If lose, the bear will eat Hapless' head in half and you lose. (Bear Race) Pillock's 5th minigame Pillock has astronaut traveling in space, he wears spacesuit. Tap and hold the screen to avoid expired medicine. If you win and time runs out, pillock goes to mars and create hair. If you touch expired medicine, he has bumps and you lose, he will be sent to hospital ward. (Planet Travel) Dippy's 5th minigame There is another minigame where Dippy has surfing, tap to jump over waves. If win, dippy will gyrate again. If lose, piranhas will eat dippy, resulting in failure. (Wave Piranhas) Dummkopf's 5th minigame Dummkopf has xylophone playing. Appearance is dummkopf playing xylophone. The player has to tilt at xylophone area. If win, Dummkopf plays xylophone again. If lose, Dummkopf gets electrocuted. (Lightning Triceratops) Dimwit's 5th minigame Dimwit has bad motorbike ride in a city at night. The player has to tap to jump over burnt light bulbs. If you win, dimwit celebrates halloween. If lose, dimwit burnt by light bulb. (Halloween Bike) Stupe's 5th minigame Stupe has avoiding obstacles while tilting on plane. If you win, Stupe starts to wing walk. If you lose, plane nosedives and Stupe gets impaled on the front of the plane. (Wing Walk) Lax's 5th minigame Lax has tractor ride on a farm. You have to tap to jump over moldy fruits & vegetables. If you win, lax eats juice and soup. If lose, lax pukes. (Vegan Tractor) Clod's 5th minigame Clod has panda opening. Tap to open panda's cage. If you win, panda chased from a cage and he celebrates happy birthday. If you lose, Clod scratches screen. (Birthday Prison) Doomed's 5th minigame Doomed has a new minigame. You have to take the bag off of Doomed. If you win, Doomed will run away from drug dealer. If you lose, Doomed gets hit by the bat. (Bag Remover) Numskull's 5th minigame Numskull has UFO ride. Tilt to avoid asteroids. If you win, Numskull goes to alien planet. If you lose, asteroids clash her. (Asteroids and UFO) Bungle's 5th minigame Bungle is inside washing machine. Don't press the red button! If you win and time runs out, Bungle goes out of washing machine and cheering. If lose, Bungle gets exploded in blood inside the washing machine. (Red Button Machine) Mishap's 5th minigame Mishap has mushroom soup. The player has to drag mushrooms and water and lime juice. If you win, Mishap will give mushroom soup to rattlesnake and pet the rattle snake on his head. If you lose, the snake will bite Mishap's eye. (Snake Soup) Dunce's 5th minigame Dunce has dressed as Viking boat and running. Tap to jump over blades. If you win, Dunce is now dressed as viking. If you lose, Dunce cuts half. (Blade Warrior) Calamity's 5th minigame Calamity has pterodactyl ride. Tap and hold the screen to fly. The gameplay is similar to Pillock's 4th Minigame & Calamity's 3rd Minigame. If you win, Calamity goes to city. If you lose, calamity's pterodactyl becomes sticky and dead. (Ancient Glue) Ninny's 5th minigame Ninny has Trumpet playing. Swipe right or left to send bombs away. Appearance is showing Ninny playing trumpet. If you win, fireworks. If you lose, the earth will explode. (Earth Trumpet) Botch's 5th minigame Botch has avoiding the gun shots aiming at him. Hold Botch to duck or tap Botch to jump. If you dodge all bullets, Botch takes his moose hat off and you win. If you get hit by a bullet, you lose and Botch has holes and he falls over. (Bullet Dodge) Doofus' 5th minigame Doofus has paragliding. Tap and hold the screen to avoid wasp hives. If you win and time runs out, lands safely on mountains. If you lose, wasps sting Doofus. (Paragliding) Stumble's 5th minigame Stumble has playing grand piano. Tap fast until time runs out. Appearance is showing stumble playing piano. If you win and time runs out, stumble starts conducting orchestra. If you lose, earth will be exploded. (Pianist Showdown) Bonehead's 5th minigame Bonehead has pushing his car which is out of gas. Tap up to the bar at the bottom. The difference between this and Dunce Dance is that you have to go all the way and not just over halfway. If you win, Bonehead pushes his car to gas station and gets gas. If you lose, Bonehead is pushing his car at train track and gets hit by train. (Car Pushing) Putz's 5th minigame Putz has a minigame where he misses the train. He goes on the train track chasing it. Tap the screen as fast as you can until you reach the train. If you win, the train stops and he enters. If you lose, another train comes and kills him. (Train Chase) Phoney's 5th minigame Phoney has catching his falling phone. Tap phone to catch it. If you win, Phoney will talk on his phone and take the train. If you lose, Phoney jumps onto train track to rescue phone and gets hit by train. (Falling Phone) Category:News